


Pheromone

by thotty_tatertot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, headcanon format, sort of like a/b/o dynamics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotty_tatertot/pseuds/thotty_tatertot
Summary: So we all know Thor has his lesser title which is as the god of fertility.





	Pheromone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don’t even know where this came from. I was just in bed casually thinking abt how Thor could get it & then I was like ok well… that’s probably how most of us feel. So here u go
> 
> It’s about 930 words, feedback is much appreciated~! And for those waiting on requests to be done, you’re requests are so good that I’ve made them way over 1k words long so forgive me lol y'all got some dirty minds on u

                                                         

**_So we all know Thor has his lesser title which is as the god of fertility_ **

• I would just like to think that means yes. Thor, to most women, is incredibly stunning and handsome to look at (very much to your chagrin) but his other title means that he was essentially meant to have heirs and… breed

• Which also means: Thor’s loads are incredibly thick, they’re incredibly large, and hey—when you’re sucking on his cock it’s incredibly good. He’s a god. At first, you expected him to taste like any other nut. Salty, thin. But with him it always varied. And the first time you were sucking him off, you should’ve expected it. The weather literally changes when he’s feeling any type of emotion. So there’s not a lot to be said about when his cum is going to taste like… him. 

• Not that you were complaining. Not one bit. 

• The same goes for Thor’s precum. When he’s aroused just thinking about what he wants to do with you or how he wants to ruin you for the night… forget a wet spot, that man’s cock is coating him with it. 

• And let’s not forget that he’s the god of fertility. His cock is big, it has girth. He’s big enough to give whomever he’s with beautiful amounts of pleasure as well as make sure he’s sliding into you with ease.

• One thing that was also interesting was that you recently figured out that whenever Thor was around, you felt your body reacting in ways that you were surprised at. 

• Your back is turned and you’re looking out the window just thinking… and you instantly start rubbing your arms that have goosebumps on them, a soothing tingle in them. Then, you’re sighing in annoyance as suddenly your nipples are hard and pleasingly aching, the material of your bra rubbing firmly against the peaks. Tbh, you’re confused. Um… is it your period? Did it suddenly get cold??

• Nope, that was just Thor walking in. 

• You were at one of Tony’s parties socializing with newcomers in that cute, thin material dress you had in your closet. Five seconds later? Your breathe was hitching, all the sensitive parts of your skin were pleasantly humming, and you smartly decided not to wear any panties. Mm. Girl, you a mess.

• And then here comes Thor placing his arm around you, just showing up late to the party. 

• Y’all rawed after that. 

• You always wrote off that study talking about pheromones in human beings being active and giving off scents to attract your partners as just some random study that didn’t really prove much of anything. 

• But then, when things like _that_ happened. You found yourself on your laptop doing research a lot more often on those days. 

• On Thor’s end, he isn’t that proud of it, so he tries to suppress it to the best of his abilities so you can focus. Maybe in his younger, more arrogant days, the ability was something he pridefully admired. For now, he’s appreciative for the looks, but most of the time it does get quite annoying.

• You think so too.

• But… when it’s just the two of you? You know he lets that shit go. And it’s all for his princess to feel more sensitive and get more pleasure out of your little sessions

• He amplifies your arousal. Your pussy is more wet than it usually is, your nipples ache just a little more than they usually do, your body is practically humming with a warmth and physical _need_ to be touched, grasped—anything. 

• This man truly has ruined you for anyone else. 

• So when he’s finally fucking you? Oh forget it.

• There was just so much pleasure going through your veins it made your head spin. And when that happened, you didn’t want any type of vanilla, soft fucking

• The two of you were _dirty_. 

• You asking him to spank you—and he most certainly complied. He loved seeing you bare and on his lap. His lithe fingers lightly sliding in between your soaked pussy lips to tease you before spanking you again. And he was a cheeky bastard about it too. Asking you to keep count when he knew you couldn’t even babble anything out past one. 

• Or the times where he’d hold both of your wrists with his one hand, while the other would be quickly thrusting in and out of your heat. 

• He only did it because he loved seeing you cream yourself all over the bedsheets. He just knew it would look good on his cock after he finished with you. 

• His sexy grunts and groans would send your head spinning, was that you doing that to him?

• How he could never seem to wait to fit his large girth inside of you. And then he’d talk

_“You want me to fill you up?”_

_“You look so good taking me, my love.”_

_“Does my princess need a cock in her mouth?”_

• He honestly wanted you to milk him dry. 

• It couldn’t even be called a kink at this point because for Thor, it was psychosexually, the utmost pleasing and arousing thing that you could do.

• He loved unloading his thick cum in your warm, pulsing heat. 

• “Push it out for me baby…” he’d groan as he had your thighs spread for him. 

• And then you’d suck whatever was left on his red tip, while he’d be licking out every remnant of the two of you to savor. He made sure to grip your ass firm. He always did.


End file.
